Little King John
¨ Little King John is the primary antagonist of the series Ratboy Genius Dreams Minecraft. Despite his outward resemblance to the character Ratboy Genius, Little King John can easily be distinguished from his heroic doppelganger by his purple skin, crown, and his stretchy limbs. Unlike Ratboy Genius, Little King John is a malicious villain who desires complete control over the land of Minecraft, and is not above stealing and kidnapping to further his own ends. While viewed as the main villain of the series by many, he eventually joined forces with Ratboy Genius after a long development to fend against the Big Fish Boss. Personality Little King John is greedy, cold and mentally unstable. He has no sense of morality and is unable to comprehend anyone's feelings but his own. He's has a thirst for power and is shown to be quite sociopathic, as he even treats his friends like dirt. A good example is in The Flood, where even though he's shown signs of redemptions, he still sees Sneezy as a mere henchman and property despite their long friendship through difficult times. Little King John also appears to be obsessed with Summer Solstice Baby, making it clear that he's completely oblivious to the fact that she despises him. Biography In Ratboy Genius Dreams Minecraft Little King John is first mentioned in episode one of Ratboy Genius Dreams Minecraft, where Ratboy Genius's friend Green Monster mentions that he has "gotten quite out of hand". Ratboy later learns that the King has kidnapped his girlfriend, the Little Summer Solstice Baby, and is keeping her hostage in his castle to win her love from him. When we first meet Little King John himself in episode two, he tries to convince the Baby to go outside and play with him, but he is rebuffed multiple times. After declaring that he needs to go to work, he enters his factory and sings one of his villain songs, "Potato Knishes", which is all about the many strange things he makes in his factory. Little King John returns in the interlude, Happy Factory, where Happyman (another friend of Ratboy Genius) finds out that Little King John has come to confiscate his factory. Little King John sings another song about how he plans to make moon rocks, erasers, and cheese in Happyman's factory, and runs through the factory shouting "This is mine!" The Baby manages to escape in the next chapter of the series with the help of her friend Old Froggy, but Little King John is heartbroken by this revelation, and becomes jealous of Ratboy Genius. In the final episode of the series, Little King John and his friend Clyde sing "My Baby, She Done Left Me" on the keytar, but John becomes angry at Clyde for singing the song wrong. As Ratboy Genius and the Baby fly overhead, John stretches his gigantic head toward the sky, and vows that one day Ratboy Genius will be his. In Little King John: THE FLOOD After the events of Ratboy Genius Dreams Minecraft, although not entirely a villain, there is a huge flood in Little King John's Kingdom. When noticing this, Little King John calls Old Froggy and tells him to bring him to his yacht, where he hopes to ride out the storm and wait for the water to recede, so he can eventually find new land. Unfortunately for him, he went for several days. He soon found a small island, where he met someone named Sneezy, who joins Little King John on the quest to find land. When he continues his search for land, Little King John sings a sea shanty with his new friend about his search for land. Later, Little King John picked up some survivors of the flood, and after that, he had a vision of a new land, that he believed would be his new kingdom. After some searching, he finally found land. This land was home to the Hoo Hoos, who were told him that he was destined to find this mysterious island, and they said that the ruins on the island was an ancient starship from the future. Little King John told them that he claimed the land and planned on building a kingdom worthy of his crown, however, they stated that this island would never be his, and then told him to go and make his own land. He then sang a song about his plan on creating a new land. The Hoo Hoos wished him luck and then ascended into the sky, and Little King John and Sneezy went into a cave to discover the secrets of the island. But before he does, he settles into his island, which unfortunately required him to deconstruct his yacht and use the materials for a different purpose. He soon discovers a monster lurking in the shadows. In the sixth episode, Little King John is very pleased with his efforts. He sings about how he uses the jucies of the world to create new earth to restore the lands above the waters, and how he never would've guessed that he'd be the savior of the entire world. Meanwhile, the seemingly hostile monster is singing about his past, claiming to be the only survivor from the Great Stoneage. He actually just wanted to throw rocks with Little King John, and isn't evil at all. Surprisingly, Sneezy also sings to himself and reveals that he was once a Galactic Friend of the Heroes, meaning that he must've crashed on the planet some time ago. He shows clear dissatisfaction with his predicament, but even though these are two very troubling issues, Little King John maintains the joyful attitude. After a while he manages to create a town above the waters. To celebrate, he sings his great new anthem while going on a tour. He is pleased with Sneezy's royalty and rewards him by making him his riding animal (which Sneezy clearly isn't fond of). Category:Male Category:Businessmen Category:Internet Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Social Darwinists Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Tragic Category:Protagonists Category:In Love Category:Greedy Category:Anti-Villain Category:Remorseful Category:Redeemed Category:Monarchs Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Amoral Category:Kidnapper